Commonly used laptop keyboards or portable keyboards employ a dome switch technology for its keys. A dome switch keyboard includes at least a key cap, a layered electrical membrane and an elastic dome disposed between the key cap and the layered electrical membrane. When a key cap is depressed, the uppermost portion of the elastic dome is displaced downward and contacts the layered electrical membrane to cause a switching operation or event. When the key cap is released, the uppermost portion of the elastic dome returns to its original position and forces the key cap to return to its original position. The dome switch is used for each of its individual keys (i.e. a rubber dome membrane construction), and does not provide positive feel, and feels “mushy” during game play. These keyboards are generally quiet and the keys require relatively low actuation force. Dome switch keyboards are relatively not as tactile due to the cushioning that is inherent in its design non-portable keyboards. Tactility, when used in reference to keyboards, refers to the feedback that a user receives when typing, particularly associated with the position along the key travel when a keystroke is generated. This feedback can be audible (i.e. a click sound), tactile (i.e. an increase in the resistance during key travel) and visual (seeing the fingers depress the key and spring back up with the keycap).
It is often desirable to make laptop and portable keyboards thinner. One design challenge associated with these portable computing devices, arises from a number of conflicting design goals that includes the desirability of making the device thinner while maintaining desired user functionality catered for gaming. When a device is made thinner, the total travel distance (i.e., from the key cap's natural position to its furthest depressed position) may need to be shorter. However, a shorter travel distance means a more restricted range of movement of the elastic dome, which may interfere with the tactile feedback to the user. Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a keyboard for a portable computing device that is thin and aesthetically pleasing, and yet providing the tactility that gamers require.